


Something buzzing this way comes

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: BtVS S7, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen, Short Story, Stand-alone, hellwasp swarm (D&D), oozes (D&D)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a night in Sunnydale, (set during S7).
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane
Kudos: 1





	Something buzzing this way comes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The hellwasps and the oozes (i.e. the monsters) belong to DnD.

The grave was empty, its occupant gone.

“Here lies Elizabeth Anne Summers,” the vampire who was just passing by muttered. “The girl who saved the world – a lot. And she keeps doing that! Why can’t she just be gone for good?”

With those words he kicked a stone, right into the still-open grave. There was no voice saying something along the lines of “Wish granted”, but what happened next followed pretty much along the same lines – and it began with a loud, angry buzz that came from the open grave...

* * *

“Patrol, patrol, patrol. Boring. Same old vamps all the time,” Buffy muttered to Faith, as the two Vampire Slayers, followed by several excited potentials, walked through the Sunnydale streets. “The Harbingers, at least, are something of a diversion, in a rather sick and disturbing way.”

“B,” Faith shrugs, as she looks and listens through various suspicious-looking alleys every once in a while, “what gives? You’ve never felt so low before, have you?”

“No,” Buffy said quietly, “I’m struck with a sense of incomplete déjà vu – you’re here, and Dawn’s being a brat, and mom is gone-“

Faith hugged her, ignoring the titters that came from behind them.

“Um, is this supposed to make me feel better?”

“Supposed here is the key word... do you hear buzzing?”

Slowly, the Vampire Slayers broke away their hug and listened to the neighbourhood. Sure enough, a muted but steady buzzing appeared at the end of the street, as a figure, its’ face distorted in a vampire-like manner, but its’ movements more like those of a zombie, or a puppet with tangled strings.

“What is that, and why is it buzzing?” Buffy blinked. “And... was it a bug that peeked out of its mouth?”

“You know,” one of the potentials spoke from behind Buffy and Faith, “this whole... guy looks like he’s got bugs under his skin and clothes or something. See how he constantly twitches, and not in a right way?”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “Thank you, Rona. Any more suggestions?”

“Hey, you, ugly! Over here! Andale, andale, orriba, orriba!” Faith shouted out.

The figure shifted its head and looked at her, and Buffy could see that the potential – Rona – was correct: there were things under the human-looking skin as opposed to flesh, muscle and bone. This thing was going to be tricky to dispose without any bug spray, and none of it was at hand, and Faith was just making things worse by acting her usual rash way, and-

The thing charged, slowly at first, but then picking up momentum, so by the time it had reach Faith, it was actually running quite quickly, and-

Faith leapt. Using her Vampire Slayer strength, she jumped right over her attacker, who was unable to stop in time and fell face-first into the alley with a gloop.

There was a pause as Buffy and the others realised that fallen vampires, corpses, and other solid things do not go gloop when they fall, and sort of rushed over to see the attacker being swallowed whole by-

“Terrestrial effluvium,” Faith explained, helpfully. “There were plenty of them lurking around here in the darker alleys, but after the Mayor died their number has decreased for some reason. They eat practically anything, even corpse-possessing bugs, as you can see. If you encounter one, go quickly the other way until you find someone with a flamethrower – that’s the only way you can beat them. Right now, though, this one is digesting whatever that was, so we have plenty of time to go and get that flamethrower. Does anybody object, and by ‘anyone’ I mean primarily Buffy.”

“No, I am good,” Buffy muttered – abruptly, the vampires seemed to be not only boring, but quite, quite good. “Let’s go and get that flamethrower now.”

End.


End file.
